Sayōnara Ha, Kon'nichiwa Hogwarts edited
by bookmaniac849
Summary: What if Sakura had a sister? What if she had a kekkai genkkai? What if she was sent in the Harry Potter world after an accident?
1. Chapter 1

**God, I'm SO SORRY for not doing this sooner. Gods know I feel terrible, and I understand if you want to kill me for not updating, I feel really bad.**

 **Turns out that the day I resolved to start editing this story, my mom decided that she wanted to make me suffer, and when I forgot to do the dishes she took my cellphone, and computer. So, I've actually been editing all my stories, I just couldn't post them.**

 **But now, I'm baaaaaack.**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Naruto, nor am I making any money out of this.**

A little girl at the age of six slowly made her way down the dirty pathway to her home. It was already evening. The girl sighed softly realizing that she spent her day training from dawn to dark again. She fixed the hat and black mask that covered her hair and face before walking out in the street light covered road.

She did this every day; wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, go training then come back, take a bath, get dressed, eat, go to sleep.

It was all for her sister for whom she would have given her life without a taught. Tsubaki. She entered her house and took of her shoes. When she looked up she saw her father standing on the door frame to the living room looking at her.

She stared at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Your mother and sister are still out. Now come on let's give you a bath." He answered her unvoiced question and his eyes softened at the sight of the bruises and cuts on her hands and legs.

The girl nodded as she made her way towards her father. He picked her up and walked up the green carpet covered stairs with silver railings. The green carpet continued down the red painted hall with silver flowers and cherry blossom designs on it circling around the white doors.

Her father entered the girl's bedroom and proceeded to her bathroom. She slowly took off her clothes as her father prepared her a bath. Her muscles hurt. When the bath was done she stepped in and started washing her body as her father washed her long pink hair that reached her hips.

The bathroom was simple. It had dark blue tiles both on the walls and floor. The bathtub was a lighter blue and on the wall next to it stood a huge mirror.

The pink haired girl looked at the mirror at herself. Her soft rose hair reached her hips; she had piercing green eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. Those beautiful eyes that made you stop and stare at after only catching a glimpse. A round childish face and a cute button nose. In the mirror she saw her father as he gently washed her hair.

He was only 26 years old. He had white hair done in a low ponytail that reached his middle back. Green eyes just like his daughter, an angular face with addition of a killer smile. The ANBU captain was one of the most sought out men in all Konoha. He had fan girls all sizes, shapes and years. His name was Hikari no Hane Haruno.

The man in question looked at his daughter after feeling her gaze. "Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked as he let his healing chakra treat her wounds not leaving a mark.

Sakura looked up at her father "Daddy does Tsubaki-chan hate me?" she asked with sad eyes.

He looked at his daughter as he washed of the soapy substance of her and towel drying her. "Why do you think that Sakura-chan?"

"Well, ever since last year when we found out that I inherited your clan's kekkai genkkai she started avoiding me and having less and less time for me."

Hikari looked deep in taught as he helped her get dressed. It was true ever since Sakura found out she could control the elements without chakra at the age of 5 Tsubaki seemed dramatically less enthusiastic in spending time with Sakura.

"Sakura you have to understand something, only one child is supposed to inherit this kekkai genkkai in every generation, it's not your fault. Even if Tsubaki is jealous now she will realize it all growing up, understand?"

Sakura looked at her father and nodded.

"Besides you still haven't told me why you dress like a boy and don't want to graduate Academy now?" at the last part of the sentence his taught wandered to Itachi who graduated at the age of 7.

"Mm. I dress like a boy so people won't compare me and sis, and if I'm a boy they will just say it's natural for a boy to be stronger, you know that. And the reason I don't want to graduate now is because people will expect too much of me and I don't want to leave sis behind. Besides I know I can graduate now because you trained me an' all but I want to be like other kids too and actually start it at least." She finished with a pout as her father put her in her green bed. Her whole room was green.

Her father just smiled, kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight after leaving the room.

Tomorrow the first day at the academy starts.

 **Ok, I did it.**

 **Expect next chapter on Monday, since most, if not all, weekends I'll be out of town, and I won´t have internet. I'm so happy that xxsakuraxloverxx allowed me to adopt this fanfic, I hope I do well…**

 **If anybody has ideas or wants something to happen please let me know on a PM or review, and I'll do my best.**

 **See ya on Monday.**

 **Bookmaniac.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, as I promised, today is Monday, and I'm updating. So, second edited chapter of Sayōnara Ha, Kon'nichiwa Hogwarts, it may be super similar to the actual chapter, it'll start changing more or less at chapter four.**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Naruto, nor am I making money out of this.**

 **II**

The next morning Sakura woke up at 5 am. Walking to her bathroom she brushed her hair then went back to her room to pick out her clothes for the day. She wore black male shorts and a black male T-shirt. She wrapped only her fingers on both hands and only her right forearm, then did the same to both her legs so that they were completely covered. She pulled her black ninja shoes on before walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she walked in she saw her father drinking coffee at the kitchen counter in his ANBU uniform. She made herself some cereals for breakfast and turned her head to her father.

"Ne daddy, are you going on a mission?" asked Sakura.

He just smiled and nodded his head to her. When he finished his coffee he kissed her forehead and wished her good luck on her first day in the Academy. When he disappeared in a whirl of silver flower petals a woman walked in. She had short red hair and blue eyes. Her figure was of an average civilian woman and she still wore her pajamas. When she looked at Sakura she ran over to her and hugged her with all her might.

"Oh~ Sakura-chan you and Tsubaki-chan both make mama proud." The woman with sky blue eyes named Hikaru beamed proudly at her child.

"Hai, hai, mother. Where is Tsubaki-chan it's already six, the class starts at eight?"

Her mother looked thoughtful than a light bulb appeared above her head. "Tsubaki-chan is still asleep. I'll go wake her up and you go to the grocery shop we need some food." Her mother ran up the stairs and Sakura just shook her head. Before she walked outside she grabbed her hat and mask.

She just entered her house to put the groceries away when her mother beat her to it.

She stood on the front porch waiting for her sister Tsubaki. When the girl stepped outside she gave Sakura a small smile and they both started walking to school. She had short pink hair below her chin, sparkling blue eyes and large forehead. She had a cute button nose and a small body, a half an inch smaller than Sakura.

She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with brown sleeveless top, bluish pants that reached mid-calves and blue ninja sandals.

The rest of the walk to class was silent.

They both sat together. The girls slowly started crowding around Sakura and Tsubaki. Sakura or Tsuki Haruno was very popular. The strongest child of this generation.

One girl came to her and made a what was supposed to be a cute face and said in a high pitched voice giggling "Hey Tsuki-kun can I sit next to you, please!"

Sakura just looked at her than sent chakra to her vocal cords to make her voice sound deeper "You are either blind, stupid or both. Can't you see it's taken?" she ruffled Tsubaki's hair when she said this making the said girl pout.

The girl that asked Sakura to sit next to her scowled and glared at Tsubaki.

When the class started they both paid maximal attention.

Sakura walked outside of school alone, she and Tsubaki got separated by the crowd in the halls earlier. She looked around and started sensing out Tsubaki's chakra. She sensed her behind school with other chakra signatures so she went there to see what's wrong.

When she got there she saw her sister on the floor crying and the other girls laughing. Sakura spiked up her chakra and walked up to them. When the girls saw 'Tsuki' and 'his' angry eyes they started stuttering excuses and scrambling away from Tsubaki.

Sakura crouched down next to Tsubaki and slowly wiped away her tears. Whispering a song.

 _I never want to see you cry,_

 _But yet I do so from time to time,_

 _And so I try to climb_

 _These walls you build,_

 _But every time I reach the top,_

 _Your fears make me drop._

 _I look in your eyes and all I see_

 _Are tears tumbling down your cheeks._

 _Why is it that my angel is crying?_

 _Why are your tears not stopping?_

 _I wish to see my angel smiling,_

 _To see her happy and laughing._

 _To live only for her smile,_

 _And to die only for her smile._

 _My wish is final_

 _I wish to see my angel smile._

Sakura stopped singing and looked at Tsubaki seeing her eyes start to tear up again. Not knowing what was going on she hugged her sister and just held her.

"Oh how I envy you. I wish I was as perfect as you. Being strong and smart and all… your just so…so perfect." Tsubaki said whipping her eyes again.

"Hey what did I tell you Tsubaki-chan? Hmm? It doesn't matter to me if you're strong or weak, if you're smart or stupid, as long as you love me you're the most perfect person to me. Ne? besides I'm not perfect Tsubaki-chan no one is. Hey don't tell me you're turning all Mrs. Gloom and Doom now are you?" they both giggled and stood up making their way home.

 **So, there it is. Next chapter will probably be better edited tough, well, it's my fault for going to sleep at three in the morning. TT-TT**

 **Anyways, please tell me if you liked it, hated it, or anything. Flames are welcome.**

 **See ya on Wednesday**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys¡ I can't actually believe I stayed true to my word, but miracles happen sometimes don't they? Anyways, my first thought about this chapter was 'short', but then I realized that I had to keep it that way, since the next chapter is mostly made out of flash-backs, thus I really find it more interesting to leave it as it is. This chapter is just the same as in the original story, since it's so short. Thanks to those who favorite and followed¡**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Naruto, nor am I making money out of this.**

It's been a year since the start of the academy; both Tsubaki and Sakura are 7 years old.

Sakura slowly made her way home alone. Her sister was sick so she stayed at home with her mother; her father was out on a mission in Suna.

She came in front of her house and stopped. Sakura stood there for a few minutes before running inside. She went upstairs pulling out a kunai.

She closed her eyes as the medics carried out the bodies. Two bodies to be exact, the white sheets that covered them were stained with blood from top to bottom.

She grit her teeth as she willed the dam holding her tears not to break. An ANBU came to crouched down to her level and whispered a sentence that made her heart stop.

" _A great kid like you does not deserve to lose your whole family in one day."_

' _W-what does that mean? Does that mean that dad was k-!'_ she couldn't even finish her taught before she collapsed on the floor holding her head in her hands. She fisted her hat as she let out an ear piercing scream. She kicked and screamed when someone picked her up.

She couldn't think right her whole family, her mother, her sister, her most beloved father… No they couldn't- Why- Who would do that?

She closed her eyes when an ANBU member with a dog mask took her in his arms.

 **Well, that was short.**

 **You know? Authors love reviews. I love reviews, I don't mind constructive criticism, and I love it when people give me ideas on what to write for the next chapters. I won't do the "ten reviews if you want a chapter" or anything like that, because the reviews would be kind of forced, not real.**

 **So, this was just to say, I know some people don't like to leave reviews, or don't have the time, but please, I would really appreciate it if in any of this story's chapter, you would click on the 'Review' button, and write something. It would really make my day.**

 **Thanks for reading this guys. See ya on Friday.**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people¡ Well, I should be doing history and chemistry homework, and math…and art homework…and English homework…well, I should be doing lots of homework, but I wanted to update, so…HERE I AM.**

 **Ahem. Anyways. Since I read the original story this was one of my favorite chapters, so I'm excited about editing this one, but it'll be VERY similar to the original chapter because I really loved this chapter the first time I read it.**

 **See you at the end¡**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way own Naruto, nor am I making money from this**

She just stared blankly in front of her.

The Hokage looked at the girl sitting three feet from him. She hasn't moved for about an hour. All she told him was _"I didn't come in time. They were already gone."_ _Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't seem to notice, she looked broken._

He couldn't help but feel pity for her. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave her, Kami knows what could happen. He sighed again than looked up when he felt someone approach him. The man that approached him was none other than the ANBU captain that brought her here.

The Hokage pulled him from the hall to his office and closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the man before speaking.

"Kakashi" the man now identified as Kakashi held his hand up and nodded his head. The Hokage exhaled in relief.

"I'll explain it to him." Kakashi said walking outside. The Hokage first didn't understand him when he said that he was going to explain it to _him,_ and then it hit him: since Sakura was still wearing her 'boy' clothes and only her family and he knew she was, in fact, a girl, Kakashi still seemed to think that Sakura was 'Tsuki'. This should be interesting.

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura as she sat now on his bed in his apartment. He stared wide eyed at her long pink hair and her round childish hair.

He cleared his throat and asked her the most obvious thing "So, You're a girl?"

" _Oh boy."_

 _She ran up the stairs to her mother's bedroom. When she came there, she saw her mother lying naked on her bed. Her head was hanging of the side; her wide ocean blue eyes staring at the door where Sakura stood and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her red polka dot pajamas ripped and thrown on the floor._

 _She was cut up and in some places even burned; her arms, legs, thighs and her privet area was also burned. Sakura stepped back in horror and ran to her sister's room._

 _She threw the door open and stumbled inside._

 _Tsubaki was lying on the floor in a bloody and burned heap of mess. Sakura stepped next to her and fell on her knees. She was about to run when she saw something in her beloved sisters hands. She slowly took it from Tsubaki's burned one to her bandaged one. She let out a choked sob as she saw the picture and the necklace._

 _In the picture were Tsubaki and Sakura holding hands on their last birthday. They both wore red dresses with red ribbons in their hair and red dress shoes on white knee socks._

 _Sakura held the picture close and brought the necklace closer to her face. It was heart shaped with black liquid in it. It had a little pink camellia and cherry blossom flower on it with a diamond in the center._

 _She knew this necklace. She told Tsubaki that she wanted it for her next birthday when they went window shopping. She must have bought it for Sakura._

Before the flashback/dream could continue, Sakura woke up. She climbed out of the bed and walked toward the kitchen.

Kakashi woke up late as usual and stretched. He groaned as he remembered he didn't have anything to eat. He also remembered that he had one more mouth to feed.

He walked to the kitchen where he felt her chakra.

He stood in front of the kitchen table in all his messy glory. He only had his sleeping pants on and a black wife beater. He scratched his masked cheek as he looked at the sleeping child. The right side of her face was on the table and her hair pooled around her.

He sighed as he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed, in her weary plain room and covered her with the white sheets. "Mental note, take her furniture shopping."

When he walked out, he summoned Pakkun and told him to explain where he was in case she wakes up.

She ate the breakfast the man that adopted her made her and taught about him. He was nice. He tried to make sure she was happy. She had a feeling he never took care of kids tough. He was also funny and made her feel a lot better. Kakashi said that he and her father were best friends even though Kakashi is 20 and her father was 27 years old.

She gave him a smile which made him widen his one lonely visible eye. She giggled at his expression and grinned when he chuckled.

She walked to school in her 'boy' clothes and ignored all the pitying looks everyone threw her.

She kept looking forward even after the rumors started.

" _I heard her family got killed because they betrayed Konoha."_

She clenched her fists.

" _Really I heard that someone wanted revenge on Haruno-sama and the killed his family as revenge."_

She narrowed her eyes.

" _Oh, who knows? Maybe they deserved it."_

She unconsciously added chakra to her feet and the earth split in a crater beneath her making everyone on the streets shut up.

She walked to school with a smug face, satisfied with the terrified looks she received.

 **So? I added some sentences and corrected what mistakes I could identify (which weren't many, xxsakuraxloverxx is an amazing author) and just…I don't know, did what I could, I know I did this one day before Friday, but I hope I can also update tomorrow, but if I can't, well, at least I updated this week's three chapters. Please review, if you can, don't worry if you feel kinda lazy, it's OK.**

 **See ya tomorrow, (if I can)**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys, guess what? I managed to do another chapter¡**

 **I realized that since this chapter was short, I'm going to join chapter 5 and 6, so I hope you like it.**

 **See you at the bottom¡**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Naruto OR Harry Potter, nor am I making money out of this.**

V

She was eleven years old and already an ANBU captain.

She wore a standard ANBU uniform with a wolf mask. Her hair was hidden under a black hat.

She stood up from her crouching position and jumped in the direction of her village leaving behind a bloody scene that started to burn with a simple fire jutsu.

Sakura was walking down to the Hokage tower with Kakashi next to her. The two of them met halfway. She was feeling very strange ever since that jutsu from the enemy nin hit her.

She sighed again and walked in to give the mission report.

Later that night Kakashi was woken up when he heard his 'daughter' screams.

He rushed to her room to see her screaming and twisting on the bed. He was about to step to her when she stopped and sat upright on the bed and threw her legs over the edge.

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Kakashi it hurt. It hurt so much." She stood up and started walking to him when she just went thru him.

She stood there staring at the wall and slowly turned around to him.

They both reached out to each other when her hand just went thru his.

She sniffed and looked up at him to see such a broken expression on his face it made her heart clench and hurt so much that she exploded in another wave of tears.

"W-what's g-going on Kaka-kun?"

"….I….I don't know Sakura. I … really don't."

They both stared at each other before Sakura started fading.

"Kaka-kun…" she didn't need to finish it they both knew she was leaving.

She hiccupped, before saying words Kakashi will never forget "I love you daddy"

She gave him a smile before she completely disappeared.

He stood there staring at the space his beloved daughter just stood and bowed his head.

"Musume…*"

 ***my dear daughter**

 **VI**

She laid on a soft bed and snuggled in to the sheets before her eyes flew open. She sat up in shock when she remembered Kakashi's face from night before.

She looked around in wonder to see that she was in some recovery room like those in hospitals at home. There was a window at the end of the room.

She stood up and walked to it slowly.

The moon covered the wide forest with a silver cloak. The forest was dark and its trees were high with naked branches stretching out in all angles. They casted long shadows over the dark forest floor.

That was all she could see. She sighed and looked at her attire. She was still in her black knee-high baggy shorts and Kakashi's black T that was way too big for her.

She walked over to the bed and brushed her ankle length hair with her fingers.

Before another taught can make its way in her head the door opened softly. Sakura looked over seeing an old man wearing funny clothes enter. He gave her an amused smile and walked over to her.

"Hello child my name is Professor Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore." After seeing that Sakura was shooting him only confused looks he sighed and smiled. "Or you can just call me Professor Albus or Professor Dumbledore."

She nodded at him and proceeded to ask questions, after all, that was all you could expect after waking up and talking to an OLD man with a super-long name.

After Albus went to bed she learned where she was…and of course that Albus learned who she was.

She was at some place called Hogwarts. Which is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible.

The reason she understood anything he said was because her father taught her this _ancient_ language when he was still alive.

She sighed again. The old man told her that since some of her chakra techniques resemble some of their spells-minus the wand-they were going to make her a student in Hogwarts.

Casting spells thru a wand is simple. Instead of molding psychical energy and the spiritual energy into one to result chakra she just sends her spiritual energy in the wand saying the correct spell.

While she was in the recovery room Dumbledore gave her books to study.

She was to be enrolled as a first year student in a month when the school begins as a pureblood.

She learnt all about the history of Hogwarts, the houses, spells, potions, charms etc.

She already red all the books Dumbledore gave her in the last month.

The Standard Book of Spells

A History of Magic

A Hogwarts: History

Magical Theory

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Numerology and Gramatica

She also read a lot of other books for other years. She was currently mentally going over the magic she learned. She also snuck all thru the castle and the secret rooms not once being found out.

She learnt all kinds of spells, charms and jinxes. She also learnt two of the Unforgivable Curses. She knew this was going against the man's kindness but she was a fighter, she was a toll and who knows if some kind of evil fell upon this school, which person would protect them if not her?

She sighed and plopped down on the bed.

For a prodigy like her learning all that stuff in such a short period of time was nothing.

Tomorrow school begins all over again.

 **Liked it? I tried to edit what I could, but I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, I'm Mexican. So, if I miss a mistake, please let me know.**

 **Anyways, I won't be updating 'til Monday (as I said in the first or second chapter) so, you have time to tell me if want something from the next chapter to be changed, also leave a review or let me know in a PM.**

 **See ya on Monday.**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, it's Monday. Hi to all readers. I hope you like this chapter, kinda rushed, but still a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: (Do I REALLY have to put this in every chapter? No, I don't own Naruto OR Harry Potter, and I'll never will, if I did, Neji and Sakura would be together and Hermione would have ended up with Fred.**

Sakura closed her eyes as she made her way towards the dining hall where she and the other one hundred forty-three children will be sorted into their respectful houses.

She wore a black school skirt that reached mid-thigh, a white button up shirt under a sleeveless gray vest. She had on black, under-the-knee boots and white knee-high socks.

She looked over seeing all the students starting to enter, and joined them.

They entered the grand hall where the Sorting Ceremony was being held for the first years. One by one they were all sorted until it was Sakura's turn. She sat on the chair her hair pooling around the floor and the old lady placed the hat on her head. The moment it touched her, it screamed 'SLYTHERIN'.

She slowly got up and walked towards her table. Everyone looked at her as she walked with her head held high and with grace no human could possess.

She sat down as Albus held an announcement about the dark arts and the change of staff.

After he was finished he summoned the food with his wand.

"Let us feast." And with that he sat down and the enormous chattering began.

Sakura looked down at the food that was set down on the table. Roasted beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs all were set up and ready to be eaten.

She took some roasted chicken, carrots and water.

From the other side of the table Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes and snorted in disgust.

After the feast they all went to their common room, which happened to be located in the dungeons, just beneath the lake. Their head of the house was Severus Snape. He told them about the rules and the timetable before sending them of to bed. Such a nice man, that Severus.

Sakura looked over a girl that started approaching her.

"Hi! I'm Pansy." The girl now known as Pansy held her hand out.

Sakura shook it and introduced herself.

"Hey I was wondering is your hair natural or if you used magic to make it look like that?"

Sakura sighed and turned to walk to her room. Before she was out of earshot she answered over her shoulder. "Its 'natural. See you tomorrow."

Sakura woke up early next morning, did her normal morning routine, and got dressed. Then, she walked out of her dorm and thru the common room not sparing a glance in the other Slytherins directions.

She walked to have breakfast, and go to Potions class.

Before she could enter the Grand Hall someone ran into her. She looked down at the boy on the floor and recognized him as Harry Potter.

She pulled him up by his shoulders and straightened his cape.

"I apologize Potter, I was not looking where I was going. Excuse me."

Harry looked at the pink haired girl and blushed slightly before remembering that she was in Slytherin.

The Potion class was interesting, to say the least the first thing Professor Snape said was:

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stop to death."

To say the students were awe struck and scared was an understatement. She just blinked at him and sighed.

In their first year the students have to make simple potions such as boil cure potion. The final exam included a practical portion requiring the students to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

Let the lesson begin.

After the Potion Class, where Sakura earned fifteen points for their house, was lunch, and then the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 _'Oh joy.'_

 **Hi people, well, it's Monday, and I'm updating, so maybe the world's ending. Anyways, thanks a LOT to the first reviewer, the original author of this story, you really can't imagine how happy I was after reading it, so this chapter is dedicated to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **I just had a massive fight with my parents, and had my cellphone taken away. Maybe they'll take my computer too, but I'll try to stop it.**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. (Too sad to make a funny disclaimer)**

She leaned back in her chair just a little more so she could see her. Ah there she was. Hermione smiled seeing the girl. She didn't know what was about that girl that made her so curious but she just wanted to know about her.

The girl turned her head towards her and her pink tresses followed her move. Hermione blushed out of embarrassment of being caught and she tuned towards the professor.

Sakura shook her head at the girl and smirked. _'Doesn't she know that the curiosity killed the cat?'_

 ** _'What about the other 8 lives? Hmm?'_**

A dark voice in the girl's mind made her body go rigid. She clenched her fists before inhaling and exhaling relaxing slowly. _'So you're here.'_

 ** _'Looks like it.'_**

 _'Why?'_

 ** _'Who knows? I was sure we were never going to see each other again, but then again who am I to think that?'_**

 _'Well I can't actually say that I haven't missed you but it would mean so much if you kept yourself hidden, okay?'_

 _ **'Aye, aye! I'll try- but just so you know I'm right here if you need me, 'kay?'**_

 _'Kay'_

Sakura bowed her head and smiled softly to herself feeling a little happier but not much. It will be easier to go through all this now that she had someone to talk to who knew all about her.

She raised her head up feeling someone looking at her. She turned her head to the left to see Draco Malfoy glaring at her. Instead of ignoring him she glared at him with the glare that could rival Uchiha Fugaku's.

Draco looked taken aback seeing her glare at him before shooting Sakura another dirty look and looking up ahead.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the little mama's boy and started paying attention.

The next lesson was the flying lesson. The Slytherins and Gryfindors together.

Sakura raised an eyebrow noticing that no one could summon their broom stick up on their first try unlike her. She sat on her broom stick, levitating of the ground with Madam Hooch clapping at her.

She looked over at Draco and gave him a challenging smirk. The boy narrowed his eyes and the broom stick flew in his arms. He slowly sat on it and flew closer to her.

"Listen here Haruno you better not piss me off, got that? Or else I will make your life a living hell." He whispered next to her ear.

Sakura turned her head towards him so quickly that it almost knocked him off his broom.

She grabbed him by his green and silver Slytherin scarf and pulled him closer to her face. "Listen to me and you listen good Malfoy 'cause I don't like repeating my self. You don't know shit about hell. You don't know anything about pain. Sadness. Misery. Anger. Humiliation. Because you are just a spoiled brat. You can't make someone's life a living hell if it already is. And let me tell you something else if you ever and I mean ever look down on me or something _I will kill you_. Got that cupcake?" She hissed at him making his eyes widen and his face to grow pale.

He nodded slowly before she let go of his scarf and turned back to watching the others.

She left shortly after the mini 'race' between Harry and Draco.

Sakura plopped down on her bed before letting out a frustrated sigh. _'Damn! I hate boys!'_ she shouted in her mind.

 _ **'As if!'**_ came a cocky reply.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked a pillow over her head. _'Just what i wanted another one of the now most hated specie on my list. Oh, the joy.'_

 _ **'Oh shut up! At least you have a nice comfy bed, unlike someone I know that has his ass outside freezing.'**_

 _'Daww~ then why don't you come n and join me? I know you're outside the window.'_ she gave a smirk when she felt the cold breeze and then her bed dip behind her.

She rolled over and looked up at

 **Just as you read above, huge fight, no cellphone, me sad.**

 **Please review, if you can.**

 **Chapter dedicated to the original author.**

 **See ya on Friday if I can.**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm so SO sorry for not updating in one week, but I've had exams this week, so I've been very busy lately. This is (are) the last chapter (s)**

She rolled over and looked up at the most gorgeous face in her life.

His silver hair reached to his waist and pooled around him as he laid next to her. He looked up to her and his dark blue eyes stared at her. The cocky smirk he wore only made his handsome face even more mesmerizing. His body was covered up by his gray and black ANBU uniform.

He laid his head next to her, touching his forehead to hers. One of his two bangs that framed his face fell over his eye and Sakura reached up to move it behind his ear.

"How long have you been here?"

"A week or so."

Sakura looked up at him and her eyes turned sad.

"Does that mean that you don't know how to go back ether?"

He avoided her eyes and instead looked to the doors over her shoulder.

"..."

"Ah." Her heart tugged again. The teenager hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the crown of her head and sighed.

"You know Kashi is still grieving." As a reply he got a smack on his head.

"You idiot! That's not how you comfort someone! Sheesh." She sat up and walked over to her closet leaving him dumbstruck looking after her.

Sakura started taking of her clothes and realized that the boy was still staring at her. Grabbing her hair brush she threw it at his head successfully knocking him off the bed.

"Turn around you dog. Can't you see I'm changing?"

"Not like there is anything to see." Came a smart-ass murmur from the other side of the bed.

Sakura's eye began to twitch and she stomped over to him.

Lying in a bruised heap on her bed he watched her heal his injures.

"Man you hit like a dude." he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"You know Hakushi?, I...I missed you." Sakura said and bowed her head thinking he was going to make fun of her.

Hakushi stared at the girl in front of him and smiled softly. He hugged her and smiled even more when he saw the tips of her ears redden. "Yeah, Koyubi-chan, I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a while until Sakura leaned back to look in the fourteen year old boys eyes.

"Ne, Haku-chan? What do you think about going to school with me?"

"...you are kidding, right?"

 **( I was going to leave it here, but it was too short…so here ya go¡)**

They were all sitting waiting for breakfast to begin. Everyone was whispering and looking at the extra chair next to the pink haired girl. She kept her head up and was looking toward Dumbledore.

The man in question stood up from his chair and raised his hands to silence everyone. When the students' chattering subsided he began speaking.

"Greetings. The reason I am seeking your attention is because I have an announcement. You will all have a new fellow student joining you."

Only in matter of seconds the students began gossiping in whispers.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, his voice echoing in the huge room. "Now, we shall find out which house does Hakushi Yukimura belong to. Come."

After saying that a boy, the age of eleven, entered the grand hall with his long silver hair flowing behind him. His electric blue eyes went over everyone with a glare as he sat down.

Dumbledore placed the hat on the boy's head and moved a step back.

 _'You better place me in the same house as Koyubi, or else I'm going to tear you in peaces and then burn you! Got that?'_ Hakushi threatened the hat in his head before it screamed 'SLYTHERIN!'

After Dumbledore took of the sorting hat, Hakushi walked like Sakura, head held high and with grace but also with authority that said 'Disrespect me and die' clearly.

He sat next to her and rolled his eyes at the squealing girls. He looked to his left at Sakura and smirked when she turned her head away.

"Ohh~ Koyubi-chan? What's the matter? You like my henge?" He said smugly and his smirk only widened when he heard her huff.

Not waiting for a reply he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. He raised her chin with his other hand and kissed her nose.

He just leaned back in his seat still holding on to her. Sakura relaxed her body and leaned back with him fighting a soft rose colored blush that now colored her cheeks.

"Haku-kun, anata wa nani o shite iru?" (What are you doing?) She asked in her native language knowing that no one could understand her.

He only smiled at her. "Watashi wa sorera no on'nanoko o ofu ni shōbenda." (I'm pissing those girls off.) After he said that he noticed a flash of hurt appear in her eyes before disappearing as fast as it came.

"Oh." She said before trying to push him away but he only tightened his hands around her.

He smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Shikashi mōhitotsu no koto mo aru, watashi wa anata ni baka sukidesu." (But there is also one more thing, I like you idiot.) He chuckled when her eyes widened and he smiled letting her go.

Sakura turned to look at him and blushed. "Totemo?" (Really?)

He leaned over to her and with half lidded eyes, in front of everyone, pecked her lips.

In front of everyone.

 _Everyone_.

Sakura noticed the silence that settled around the tables and she just knew it was about that little peck.

"Oi, Blondie! Stop looking at my girl!" Hakushi growled out when he saw how Draco looked at _his_ Sakura.

Draco sneered in disgust at him and promptly continued eating.

Sakura and Hakushi exchanged glances and smirked.

 _'This'll be fun!'_ they both thought glancing at the Slytherin Prince.

 **So, there you have it, since they were the last chapters that were made in the original story I'll start updating every week or so.**

 **Thanks a lot for all the favorites and follows, they always make my day.**

 **Please Review! Please please pleaseeee.**

 **Bookmaniac849**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm so SORRY for not updating; I'll even give you tomatoes so you can throw them at me.**

 **Anyways. I have a very good reason for not updating, four actually: 1) I had some goddamned exams. 2) My best friend cut herself, and I was worried sick about her. 3) Horrible writer's block. 4) I'm in some serious emotional problems with my parents.**

 **So yeah, you see? I DID have some reasons for my absence, but I'm BACK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Naruto or Harry Potter, nor am I making money out of this. (Do I have to put this thing in every chapter? REALLY?! ¬¬)**

 **By the way, I don´t think I ever thanked the original author of Sayōnara Ha, Kon'nichiwa Hogwarts, for her review on this story, at least not in an actual chapter. THANK YOU, you really don't know how good and warm and fuzzy it made me feel. You're amazing. So, this (super late) chapter is dedicated to you!**

 _ **Recap: (Crap, it took me so long to update I actually need a recap.)**_

 _ **He leaned over to her and with half lidded eyes, in front of everyone, pecked her lips.**_

 _ **In front of everyone.**_

 _ **Everyone.**_

 _ **Sakura noticed the silence that settled around the tables and she just knew it was about that little peck.**_

 _ **"Oi, Blondie! Stop looking at my girl!" Hakushi growled out when he saw how Draco looked at his Sakura.**_

 _ **Draco sneered in disgust at him and promptly continued eating.**_

 _ **Sakura and Hakushi exchanged glances and smirked.**_

 _ **'This'll be fun!' they both thought glancing at the Slytherin Prince.**_

´This is SO not fun.' Thought Sakura.

Their first class was Potions, and while she and Hakushi were pretty good at brewing, and that the pinkette had read tons of books on the subject, this was a completely new world for both of them, a world made out of mysterious creatures, evil monsters, and power-hungry manipulative bastards.

Of course it had its perks, both ninjas no longer were in need of hand-seals, since they found out their wands could work with chakra too, they could perform jutsus without even batting an eyelash.

But, back to the problem at hand, Professor Snape was _scary,_ what with his intimidating gaze, and his black clothes; the professor reminded both ANBU of a missing-nin, or a high-leveled jounin, his eyes held the pain and the determination of a very skilled ninja. And that in itself made some of the first years want to pee their new school uniforms whenever they saw him.

After Snape's speech (which lasted the whole class, not that it really mattered) we had History of Magic with a _ghost._ Professor Binns was a very old-looking ghost who started the lesson about Hogwarts' founders and had most of his students asleep before his class finished; not that he ever noticed. I can almost bet he died blind.

Finally, it was time for lunch.

Hakushi and I sat together in the Slitheryn table, not that we surprised anyone, not after yesterday's events at least.

After lunch, we had Quiddich with Gryffindor. And just like I had thought, Malfoy got himself into a fight.  
Fight that I somehow found myself in between of.

Ok. Maybe it was my fault, but I couldn't stand that idiot, besides, if Madam Hooch caught him, our house was going to lose some points. So I got on my broom, and while Malfoy was occupied pissing of the Potter boy, I got behind him, and pushed him off from his broom.

All in all, it was a pretty good day at school.

Until I got myself in the principal's office, with an extremely furious Lucius Malfoy.  
And _crap,_ that man was seriously _pissed._

Personally, I think it was his fault for mistakenly teaching his kid to be arrogant and to detest every living being that seemed remotely weak. Not even the Hyuugas did such a thing back then when I lived in Konoha.

Fortunately, I managed to get away only with a light punishment: helping professor Quirrel clean his office tomorrow at seven.

Of course Hakushi laughed at my misfortune.

"So, tell me princess, what did that man with hair longer than yours tell you?"

I laughed. "Well, at first he was all like 'Dumbledore, how can you allow such _insubordination_ in the first year, _especially_ with some Gryffindor kid?', and then I just got in and told him 'With all due respect sir [obviously, he deserved none, but I had to act], I thought that it was the right thing to do, since your _oh so adorable_ son decided that it was a good idea to be mean and _annoying_ to a fellow classmate of his, even though said classmate was doing nothing wrong. So, when your son _stole_ one of my classmate's possessions and flew away with it, I just couldn't sit back anymore, so I got in my broom, and when I tried to retrieve said item, he moved; thus, he fell off his broom.' And _then_ , the man was with a red face, seriously, like a tomato, and started to shout things like 'You stupid child!' and 'I will _personally_ see to your punishment!' and all that, so Dumbledore calmed him, but I think he didn't want to leave the man _too_ unhappy, so he gave me my punishment; though I think the man wanted Dumbledore to expel me."

Hakushi laughed again. _Hard_.

"You know princess, Kakashi would have been proud at that."

Sakura just smiled. She knew it was true.

 **Well, this one's short. I'm sorry, but my exams aren't over yet, and I have Chemistry tomorrow, beside, my English teacher gave the whole classroom a hell of a long punishment, which is due for Monday. In fact, the whole class is kind of planning revenge, we'll get back on our teacher, even if it's the last thing we do on our last year in that school.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Please, PLEASE tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, or anything. Pleaseee do.**

 **Anyhow, this chapter was dedicated to the original author of Sayōnara Ha, Kon'nichiwa Hogwarts: xxsakuraxloverxx**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **By the way, thank yo to all the people who favorited and followed, it made my day, seriously.**

 **See you soon (hopefully)**

 **bookmaniac849**


End file.
